1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable breathing stimulators and, more particularly, to apparatus for detecting arrhythmic breathing patterns and stimulating a resumption of breathing after cessation of breathing is detected.
2. Description of Prior Art
Three types of apnea have been identified by the medical community. These are central nervous system apnea, obstructive apnea and apnea that is a combination of the two. Generally, apnea does not result in breathing failure but more often a disturbance of the normal breathing pattern to rouse a person from deep sleep; this may occur hundreds of times per night. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome is another phenomenon that appears to have attributes of apnea associated with it. The prevalence of apnea is not known due to the difficulty in monitoring the quality of sleep. Moreover, persons who may suffer feelings of general nonspecific fatigue usually tend to attribute it to factors other than apnea caused.
Over the years, various devices have been developed for the purpose of monitoring and/or detecting a change in a person's breathing pattern. Upon such detection, indicia may be generated in the manner of a warning or alarm signal. These devices are variously attached to a person under observation. Moreover, the devices may be essentially self contained or they may be connected to an external power source, external warning indicia or developed as part of an enclosure within which the person, usually a baby, is being monitored.
Various other devices have been developed for detecting a change in breathing rhythm, whether sporadic or non existent. Upon such detection, an apparatus may be energized or actuated to stimulate resumption of a normal breathing pattern. These other devices are not intended to be self contained and body mounted; instead, these other devices, being intended primarily for infants, are mounted in conjunction with the structure defining the place for sleeping.